


These Turnips Won't Sell Themselves, But We Can Always Multitask

by steamysock



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Changkyun is needy and Minhyuk is a loving boyfriend, Established Relationship, M/M, Minhyuk plays Animal Crossing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, is it a blowjob if only the person giving it is horny and the person receiving it is just chillin ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamysock/pseuds/steamysock
Summary: Minhyuk is busy playing Animal Crossing, but he can't say no to Changkyun when he's needy.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	These Turnips Won't Sell Themselves, But We Can Always Multitask

Changkyun wakes up horny to an empty bed. He feels around the mattress to double check if his boyfriend really isn't there before rolling out of bed with a groan to go look for him. He finds Minhyuk in the kitchen, perched on a chair in a shirt and underwear, playing Animal Crossing. 

Changkyun sidles up to him with a yawn. 

"Hyung, you're up."

"Yeah, I had to check my turnip prices before twelve. Did you sleep well?"

Changkyun hums affirmatively and crouches down to rest his chin on Minhyuk's shoulder.

"Good morning."

Minhyuk smiles at that and turns his head to give Changkyun a short kiss. 

"Good morning."

Then he goes back to watering digital flowers. Changkyun pouts.

"Hyung."

"Hm?" Minhyuk doesn't look up from the screen.

"Can I suck your dick?"

A surprised laugh jolts Minhyuk's body, making Changkyun's chin slip off his shoulder. He still doesn't put his Switch down. 

"What?!"

Changkyun shuffles around the chair and kneels down at Minhyuk's side, smushing his cheek against his thigh and looking up at him through his lashes. 

"Please?"

Minhyuk laughs again, but it fades into an apologetic smile when he realises Changkyun is serious. 

"Oh, I'm not really in the mood right now, Kyun."

But the endearment in his voice is unmistakable. The puppy eyes are working. 

Changkyun nuzzles Minhyuk's thigh and goes just a tiny bit cross-eyed on purpose. He knows Minhyuk can't resist him like this. 

"Please, hyung? I just really want your dick in my mouth right now."

Minhyuk bites his lip, looking down at Changkyun with adoration in his eyes. One of his hands finally leaves his console to thread fingers into Changkyun's hair. His voice is soft. 

"Fine. But I might not come. Don't worry about pleasing me, just make yourself feel good, okay?"

Changkyun sighs and leans into the touch.

"I love you."

Minhyuk chuckles and ruffles his hair. 

"I love you too."

Then he turns his attention back to Animal Crossing.

Changkyun eagerly shuffles around Minhyuk's leg to kneel in between his thighs. He has to fit himself underneath the kitchen table to do so and almost hits his head in the process, but once he settles in it's actually quite comfortable. The floor heating is on and Minhyuk's legs part naturally to let Changkyun in.

For a moment, he just nuzzles Minhyuk's crotch. Presses his face against his boxer shorts and breathes him in. He fucking loves this. But anticipation makes his mouth water.

Changkyun's fingers quickly find the hem of Minhyuk's boxers and tug, prompting him to absentmindedly lift his hips and let Changkyun slide them down his thighs. The sight of Minhyuk's cock pulls a low moan from Changkyun's throat.

He wastes no time, nosing up the length of it before wrapping his lips around the head and pressing his tongue against it. He wraps his hands around Minhyuk's calves, hooking into the back of his knees and holding on as he slowly sucks him deeper into his mouth. His eyes roll back when the tip hits the back of his throat, and his breath comes out as a muffled whimper. It feels so good. He feels _so good_ , kneeling on the kitchen floor, needy and already achingly hard with Minhyuk's dick down his throat, and somehow Minhyuk's complete nonchalance makes it even hotter.

He stays like that for a moment, taking measured breaths through his nose and heavily salivating, before he slowly pulls off and then sinks down again. He works himself up to a steady pace, head bobbing in Minhyuk's crotch and cheeks brushing his thighs, until his own hips are rocking forward involuntarily. The shameless sounds that escape him sound obscene compared to the cheerful music and innocent animal chatter of Minhyuk's game. Fuck, he wants to come so bad. 

Changkyun takes a moment to breathe and move one hand up to hold onto Minhyuk's hip, and the other down to his own leaking cock. He clumsily frees himself and spreads precum down his length in a rush. He needs this, he needs more, he needs Minhyuk down his throat again, he needs- He just _needs_ . 

Changkyun pushes his head down again, swallowing as much of Minhyuk as he can without gagging, and then stays there as he begins fucking into his own fist. Heat and pleasure build up hard and fast as he pumps himself rapidly, his noisy moans reduced to desperate whimpers. 

Everything around him starts to fade, the world reduced to his own body swimming in pleasure and Minhyuk's cock down his throat. He's so close, he just needs a little more, just a little deeper, he's right there on that edge-

He chokes on Minhyuk's cock when he comes.

There's a gasp above him and then Minhyuk's hand is there, gently guiding his head backwards. 

"Kyun, you need to be careful," he scolds in a worried voice, but the sudden attention and Minhyuk's fingers in his hair just make him come even harder. 

Changkyun bucks into his hand, moaning and slowly riding out his orgasm. Minhyuk's cock slips out of his mouth and slides wetly against his cheek, and his fingertips spread slow, pleasant tingles over his scalp. 

When Changkyun comes off his high, he rests his head on Minhyuk's thigh and looks up at him, and Minhyuk looks like he's glowing. Which might be either the post orgasmic haze or the fact that Changkyun is deeply, irrevocably in love with him. Probably a mix of both. 

They just look at each other for a moment, Minhyuk still caressing Changkyun's hair, and Changkyun thinks this is probably what bliss is. 

After ruffling his hair again, Minhyuk grabs a paper towel from the table and cleans the saliva off of Changkyun's face and his own dick. Then he hands Changkyun another towel to clean up the mess he made on the kitchen floor. Minhyuk tucks himself back into his boxers while Changkyun half-heartedly wipes at the sticky tiles. When he deems the kitchen floor and himself clean enough, he pulls his pants back up and rests his head on Minhyuk's thigh again, eyes threatening to slip closed contentedly.

"Hey," Minhyuk calls, carefully nudging Changkyun with his knee, "don't you want to get up? You'll hurt your knees if you keep sitting down there."

"But it's comfy," Changkyun mumbles into Minhyuk's skin, hugging his leg for emphasis. Minhyuk fondly shakes his head.

"Come on, let's move to the couch."

Changkyun lets himself be pulled to his feet and happily collapses on top of his boyfriend as a boneless heap. Minhyuk wraps his arms around him and rests his Switch on Changkyun's back. He closes his eyes with a happy sigh. 

"Did you get that last fossil yet?"

"No, but I have a feeling I might get lucky today."

Changkyun smiles into Minhyuk's shirt. He feels lucky every day he gets to be with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> yoo im kinda rusty when it comes to writing porn so i hope this was at least a little bit sexy!!


End file.
